


demolition kid in training

by cherry_umbra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Demo Kids are people who make explosives in the Zones, Gen, Short & Sweet, a dash of made up slang, jet kobra and party are only mentioned, there is like. only one (1) swear, they have some fun with bombs, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra
Summary: The Girl is bored, so she decides to pay Ghoul a visit
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	demolition kid in training

The Girl was bored. It was just one of those days that seemed to drag on forever, leaving everyone tired by early afternoon. Except it was only about 10 in the morning, and she was already antsy.

Jet was working on the Trans AM, and Kobra was out trying to get more parts to fix it after the last clap went a bit south. No one got hurt, but the poor thing looked like it had been through a war, shaked in a can full of knives, and then back out to the war. When she had gone to Party’s room, they had just said something about spoons before closing the door. She didn’t really get it, but they looked tired and she knew that they just got like that sometimes.

Which just left Ghoul, who was holed up in his makeshift workshop.

The Girl didn’t really spend much time with him, but they were still as close as the others. He was just a bit loud at times, and she wasn’t really fond of the noise.

She stepped out the front door, taking a second to adjust to the heat and blinding light of the sun, before running to the back of the diner where the little building was. It was tiny, made by Ghoul himself years before she came around, with the purpose of storing all his bombs and supplies. The Girl lifted the little tarp serving as the door, and stepped inside.

Ghoul was leaning over the tiny table, poking at one of his latest creations in the one space not occupied by materials or junk, his (stolen) goggles over his eyes. She waited until he leaned back to wipe the sweat off his forehead before jumping up, wrapping her arms and legs around him and giggling when he jumped and tried to support her weight without tipping over.

“Geez, Girlie, nearly gave me a heart attack! You been spendin’ a lot of time with Kobes lately?” he wheezed, trying to pry her hands off his neck.

She smiled, though he couldn’t really see it. “Maybe,” she said, dragging out the first part of the word, “what’cha doin’?”

Ghoul untangled the kid from his back, moving her to his lap as he picked up his tools again. “Makin’ bombs, of course. Finale was in town recently, and she’s like, every Demo Kids’ mom. Best materials you can find outside’a Batt City, and for real cheap too. Wanna help me finish this one?”

The Girl nodded enthusiastically. The others never really handle things aside from a small knife and, if things got bad, a raygun. But Ghoul, who had been born and raised in the desert, had no such filter when it came to things like that. He grinned down at her, and gave her his goggles.

Mostly, she just handed him parts and held things in place while he stuck them together, it was nice to help. After an hour though, the bomb was done, he threw it in a bag, and stood up, holding her in one arm and the bag in another.

“Hey, you wanna go test these out?” Ghoul asked, walking out of his workshop and back to the front of the diner.

The Girl gasped. Normally, bomb testing was Ghoul and Kobra’s  _ thing _ . She tried to be cool, hide how excited she was, but both of them could see right through it. “Do you even  _ have _ to ask?”

He booped her on the nose, and set her down, “I’m gonna go nab Jet’s bike, you go get your helmet. I don’t want the others biting my head off for not tryn’a protect your little head.”

They split, Ghoul going to the ‘garage’ while the Girl ran into the diner, shouting to Party that she and Ghoul were leaving, and opening the door to her room. She never really slept in it, mostly switching between Jet and Party or Ghoul and Kobra’s rooms, just keeping projects and her stuff in the room. She grabbed her helmet, maroon with several peeling stickers on it, and ran back out. 

Ghoul was waiting for her, sitting on Jet’s bike, bomb bag placed in the box taped to the side. “You ready?” he asked, and she nodded, putting her helmet on and sitting in front of him. He kicked the kickstand up, and they were off.

~~

After about an hour, they arrived in Zone 5 at the Demo Kids Playground, a flat, rocky area with scorched earth and an ever present smell of smoke in the air. It was  _ great _ .

“As much as I wanna stay out here all day, I promised Jet we would be back for dinner, so we only got enough time for half’a the bag, alright?” he said, taking said bag out of the box. The Girl hummed in agreement, and he smiled a bit, handing her the detonator. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He ran off, throwing one of the bombs, and dashed back. Ghoul then backed the bike behind a boulder, hiding himself and the Girl behind it as well, before giving her a thumbs up. She grinned, and slammed her hand on the button (conveniently labeled  _ press me! _ ). The bomb went off, a bang of light and sound. They peeked over the boulder once the dust settled, and shared a  _ look _ at the new hole in the ground.

They went on like that, Ghoul running off and dashing back and then pressing the detonator, and before they knew it, the sun was low on the horizon.

“Ah, shit. We’re gonna be late. Better start writin’ my will,” Ghoul grumbled. “Remember me, Girlie! For the wrath of Jet Star spares no one!” He dropped to the ground dramatically, head in his hands.

“Don’t worry,” she patted his head, “I’m your get out of death free card.”

He looked up, a smile tugging at his lips, “I suppose so. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on Tumblr @chrry-pnch (yeah i changed my url.)
> 
> i wanted to add a scene where ghoul talks abt him being trans and the girl, who up until that point was referred to as the kid, realizing that she was trans as well, but i couldn't figure out how to put it in, so. maybe some other time
> 
> and sometime in the future i wanna make a platonic soulbond au with party and kobra but i'm not sure yet
> 
> oh yeah! and Finale is a reference to Final Pam
> 
> comments + kudos are appreciated!


End file.
